


Happy Birthday

by artificialash (ashke)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, canon AU, my first time writing seho so my bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke/pseuds/artificialash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon wishing Sehun happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a drabble because i was feeling mushy over this pic: https://www.instagram.com/p/BEETxe0rkJh/  
> [crosspost from my lj]

  
“Sehun~”

Sehun blinks at the small source of light in the room, not realizing he had dozed off. There standing by his bed is Junmyeon with a cake lit up with candles. He blinks again at the sight, a small smile spreading across his lips at the sight of his boyfriend

“Junmyeon, what time is it?”

Junmyeon smiles, “Midnight. Happy birthday, Sehun-ah.”

Sehun blindly reaches for his phone, not wanting to take his eyes off his boyfriend for a second. “Say cheese, hyung.”

“Really, Sehun-ah?” Junmyeon smile-laughs anyway and the picture turns out to be probably one of Sehun’s favorites.

He puts his phone down afterwards, sitting up enough to pull Junmyeon towards him by his belt loops. Junmyeon almost drops the cake, letting out a squeak before he regains his balance.

“You almost made me drop the cake.” Junmyeon glares at him and Sehun can’t help but laugh.

“Are you really blaming me? The baby? The birthday boy?” Sehun knows he’s won by the roll of Junmyeon’s eyes and the obvious fondness in his face.

“Yah, I made this cake for you. Please appreciate it, at least.”

Junmyeon lowers the cake enough so that Sehun can blow out the candles. Sehun can’t help but grin to himself as he makes his wish. As soon as the candles are out, Sehun’s dipping his fingers in the icing and smearing it across Junmyeon’s unsuspecting face.

“Sehun! I worked hard on this!” Junmyeon is wiping off the icing, while trying not to laugh.

“I will enjoy it later. Put it down for now.”

Junmyeon obeys immediately, putting it down on the desk by their bed. When he ventures back, Sehun can’t help but drag him down into the bed with him. Laughing, Junmyeon lets Sehun roll them over and pepper kisses along Junmyeon’s face and neck. He notices a little icing that Junmyeon missed and licks it off much to Junmyeon’s dismay.

Sehun smirks when he pulls back to stare down at his boyfriend. His normally very put together boyfriend looks a mess with his hair out of place from being wrestled around, his clothes rumpled as well. It’s this Junmyeon he loves the most. The one that isn’t trying to be perfect, but is still effortlessly perfect.

He can feel Junmyeon’s gaze on him and he leans down to lay a kiss on Junmyeon’s lips. “Thank you, hyung. For the cake. For being here with me.”

Junmyeon’s face softens and he rests his palm against the side of Sehun’s face, his thumb lightly rubbing at Sehun’s cheekbone. “Of course, Sehun-ah. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

They kiss again, a slow and gentle pressing of lips. They don’t need much more to feel the warmth between them. Sehun is the one to pull away first, he knows the grin on his face looks mischievous.

“I know what we can do with that cake.”

Junmyeon blinks, confusion apparent on his face, before his eyes widen in realization. “Sehun-“

Sehun puts on his signature pout, adding a little extra whine to his voice, “But, hyung, it’s my birthday~”

As always, it’s just about impossible for Junmyeon to say no to him.

“You’re cleaning up afterwards. That’s the only way I’m agreeing to this.”

Sehun is already working on getting Suho’s clothes off, his lips pressed against Suho’s bare hip before he responds with a quick, “Yeah, sure”.

This might be Sehun’s favorite birthday to date.  


**Author's Note:**

> main tw: belovedtaozi  
> fic tw: artificial_ash


End file.
